


weekender girl

by guitardevils



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but i tried making it somewhat feasible, i'm not sure what else to add here, loosely based off an rp, masuki is a huge miku fan for plot reasons, slowburn? maybe, where sayo dresses as miku sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitardevils/pseuds/guitardevils
Summary: Somewhere, some god is laughing at her, because she had to be recognized by Satou Masuki.Or, Sayo loses a bet and ends up getting a friend out of it.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Satou Masuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. kocchi muite, baby

To truly know Satou Masuki, you must know three things she loves.

One is drumming. This is obvious, she's the drummer for RAISE A SUILEN! Her passion's able to be driven to its most wild of peaks when she's on stage! She loves the energy of it all!

Second is baking. A little more chill than the former, but it helps Masuki relax when she gets home. And hey, her dad says she's improving, so why not keep going at it? She's trying to perfect her macaron recipe anyway.

The third… And, to her, this is the most embarrassing one. But god, does Masuki love Hatsune Miku. There was just something about her- Her voice, her range, maybe just how cute she was? That made Masuki over-obsess to the Nth degree. Of course she could keep that secret from her band. No one could know about her mountain of Miku plushies tucked away behind all the animals.

Which is why it posed somewhat of a problem when she spotted Miku at a RAS live.

Between songs, between Chu2's announcements and their brief banters, Masuki had to constantly rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Of course, that bright teal hair pulled up into twintails stands out _far_ much more than it needed to be- and it seemed like Miku herself knew that. Standing at the front row, eyes trained on Layer, idly playing with her hair. God, she was _so_ cute. So much cuter in person. She looks so _shy_ Masuki wants to leap off of her stool and jump down to hug her.

(But she can't, and that sucks major A-word.)

So she continues to play, doing her best to keep up with the setlist like they practiced, lest she be faced with the wrath of Chu2 (which honestly, isn't that bad), all the while glancing up to see if Miku is still there, maybe even enjoying herself? She feels the need to improvise and show off so, _so_ badly.

And then Miku makes eye contact with her.

Masuki feels like she's been pierced through the heart. Hell, it feels like no one else is there- The noise is muffled by her rising heartbeat. Her eyes are _so damn pretty._ They look a bit… lime-ier? Yellow-y-er? Than she's used to, but maybe she's been Photoshopped. That makes sense, lots of people have their own interpretations of Miku for their music videos and stuff. But she still… 

Miku flashes her a little smile, and looks back to Layer.

Masuki has never felt so jealous of her friend in her entire life.

* * *

After the live, Masuki's bolting out of the changing room as she pulls on her jacket. Ignoring Chiyu's yelling and Rokka's squeaks of concern, cruising through tides of fans recognizing her and out the venue-

She's gotta find Miku. She can't _not_ see Miku and then end up never seeing her again! She scans the crowd, nervously avoiding eye contact with anyone else. _No, no.. Not her… No… ah-_

She sees her! Thank god those twintails stick out. Masuki shoves her way through a crowd, mumbling a "sorry" as she approaches-

"Oi, Miku!"

Like greeting an old friend. Miku stiffens- Out of fear? No, can't be. She has such a wide smile on her face as she turns- Oh, nope. Maybe that _is_ fear. Is Masuki doing The Face again? Shit.

"Ah… Y-Yes..?" She's stuttering, too. Wow that's cute as hell. Wait, no, she's gotta calm her down! She's totally missing the idea! 

Masuki, grinning like a dumb fool meeting her idol (which, after meeting Maya-san she though she peaked. She did not.) grabs one of Miku's hands, eyes sparkling.

"I'm one of yer' biggest fans! My name's Satou Masuki- Aah, I'm the drummer of Raise a Suilen, and uh- You were just at our live? W-What'dya think? Were we cool?" God, she's rambling. But who wouldn't be excited to meet _Miku?!_

Speaking of, she gives a sheepish smile- _She'ssocuteshe'ssocuteshe'ssocute_ \- and tucks some hair behind her ear with her free hand, looking down at the floor- Or is it at their hands? It might be their hands. Oh my god, she's holding Miku's hand.

"Aha, um… Th-Thank you, I just… I wanted to see what Raise a Suilen was like… A-And really, I was impressed…" Her voice is just a touch deeper than expected, and she's fumbling over her surprisingly formal speech, but Masuki doesn't care. If anything she finds that endearing!

"That's great- that's hella awesome! I didn't think you-" _Were real?_ No, that'd scare her off. "Were into this kinda music! Hey, uh… do you wanna, like. Grab dinner sometime? Tonight, even? It'd be my treat!" Smooth. You're so good at this, Masuki. Meanwhile Miku… her smile falters a bit. Did she mess up? Oh god. Time to brace herself. Miku opens her mouth-

"That… sounds nice. I don't know about tonight, it's a bit… hmn, how do I put it…" She brings a hand to her chin. "Tonight is.. I've already gone to your live, I wouldn't want to bother you with-"

"You're not, though! For real, you'd never!" Masuki shifts a bit closer- She can see herself reflected in Miku's eyes. Phew, she isn't doing The Face unconsciously. "I _wanna_ do this! If not tonight, I-I guess another night? I don't mind goin' out with ya!"

… Miku seems to ponder it, looking back down at their hands. She sighs heavily. "Um… how about- I give you my number. And you can text me, and… we can see where we'll go from there. Alright?" She manages a brief smile and Masuki's heart has been beaten into itty bitty pieces.

"Y-Yeah, sure! I'd love that- A whole lot- Wow, I'm gonna have Miku's number I can't believe it!" 

Miku lets out the slightest of giggles. "Alright, let me just…" She pulls out her phone. It's just a simple dark teal case, but it suits her somehow. Masuki scrambles to pull out her own phone, and they exchange contacts.

Miku waves as she enters the train station, and Masuki can't help but spin in excitement. She's gonna hang out with- and talk to- _HATSUNE MIKU!!!_

"This is the best night ever!"

* * *

"This is the worst night ever."

On the train, Hatsune Miku- Or, better known as Hikawa Sayo- tugs off her extensions with a sigh. Her _normal-length_ hair curls around at her sides as she grips the fake twintails so hard her knuckles turn white. Thankfully the train isn't too busy, which is rare, but she'll take advantage of it.

It all started with Hina. Where else? But Sayo certainly didn't expect _this_ to be the outcome. It was just supposed to be a joke game, a bet. Sayo was never good at janken, and now look where it landed her. A whole night out, dressed as Hatsune Miku. She hated it. She could barely see the resemblance between the two of them, anyway! They had different eye colors! And of course, Hina had to give her a ticket to a Raise a Suilen show- “To scope out the competition!” Is what she said. Ugh.

She never thought she would actually be approached by anyone, let alone the drummer of the band she went to see. It was supposed to be enter the venue, watch the live, leave, go home, and wallow in her emotions with a tub of chocolate ice cream. But, no. Of course fate had to play out differently. Somewhere, some god is laughing at her, because she had to be recognized by Satou Masuki.

Sayo had never really… Talked to Masuki before this. She’d seen her a couple of times, when Roselia and Raise A Suilen were together, but no words were really exchanged. She took the blonde as a strong, silent type if anything.

She was so wrong.

In those moments, Masuki looked more like a puppy than a threat. Sayo pulls out her phone. Does she dare send her a text…?

... Maybe tomorrow.

When she gets home, Sayo immediately peels off the stupid cosplay and shuffles into her pajamas, laying on her back as she blinks at the ceiling. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Masuki the entire ride home. Would she be angry if Sayo revealed herself? Should she even keep up the act? For that matter, why is she even contemplating that last question?

Maybe she should send that text.

But right as she picks her phone up-  
“Onee-chan, welcome home!”

… At least Hina’s being quiet. She beams, opening Sayo’s door and closing it as she plops onto the bed.

“Hello, Hina.”

  
“Sooooo… How was it? Being Miku, I mean! Hehehe…”

Sayo’s cheeks flush with a light pink. “I-It was… Fine. Though that costume was much too loose for my liking.”

  
“Loose? But it was your size perfectly! I made sure of it!” Why did she even do that. “And it looked so cute, you looked exactly like her! I bet lots of people were like, ‘whoa, it’s Miku! She’s real!’ Right, right?” Hina leans in expectantly, wide grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. Sayo coughs, looking away- She hopes the blush when she thought of Masuki for a split second isn’t too apparent.

“N-No, of course not. It wasn’t like that at all. People don’t just… Think of Miku as being real.” 

“Hehehe… Onee-chaaaan, your face is all reeeeed~”

Damn it. “No it’s not.”

  
“It is!! Did you meet a fan? What were they like? Were they cute?” Hina leans in again. Sayo gently shoves her away. There’s a little “aw-” from the younger.

“I’m going to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night, Hina.”

  
“Hehehe… G’night Onee-chan! I’ll get that info out of you soon!”

  
“Right.”

When Hina closes the door, Sayo grabs the nearest pillow and flomps it over her face. Grooooooooan.

… Maybe she’ll text Masuki, after all. She brings the pillow away from her (now very red) face, holding her phone up.

_ > Good evening _

No, no. That isn’t Miku. She’ll have to keep the charade up just a bit. Delete that.

_ > evening, satou-san! _

… That’s better. She can send that, and still be formal. They still don’t know each other very well, after all. It’s not very long before she gets a reply.

_sup, miku!!!! < _

_u get home ok?? < _

  
  


Sayo smiles. Maybe this wasn’t the worst night ever, after all.


	2. nekomimi archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an absolute flustercluck, Rokka thinks to herself later that night.

They end up texting for a week, maybe a bit more. Masuki is so utterly fascinated by her that the excitement of talking to Miku never truly fades. They never really get a chance to meet up in person, which is a little sad, but talking to her by text is probably good enough, right?

She’s learned so much about her too. For one thing, Miku plays guitar. That's sort of unexpected, but also really rad. Masuki's been begging her to try out a jam session, but the other girl has always firmly said no. Which makes sense- It’s not like Hatsune Miku can just stroll into Galaxy and start shredding hard.

…. It is a nice thought, though. 

“Masuki-san, are you busy today?”   
  
“Hah?”   
  
Masuki cranes her aching neck from her drum kit to see Asahi Rokka, adjusting the straps of her guitar case happily. She’s looking at her with a curious smile- One that Masuki returns as a grin. She always liked hanging out with Rokka, honestly. What a good kid.

“Um- I said, are you busy today? After practice! I was hoping we could, you know… Hang out, maybe?” The guitarist trails off with a quiet giggle, smiling sheepishly at the floor. “If you aren’t too occupied, that is! I wouldn’t want to-”

“Hey, o’course not! I can always make time for you, Lock.” As she says that, Rokka’s gaze travels from the floor to the drummer in question, brighter than ever. “Whaddaya say we go get some ramen, my treat?”

“That would be great! Thank you very much!” Even after all this time, she’s still so formal. It makes the blonde’s grin widen even more, swinging her arm around the smaller girl’s to pull her out of the building. Despite the squeaking, that is, but that’s part of Rokka’s charm!

Like a whirlwind, they’re both out, on Masuki’s bike, riding through the city, and at Ginga Ramen all in the blink of a metaphorical eye. While Masuki’s gobbling down her Ramen like a starving dog (which she is), Rokka’s staring contemplatively at her phone. It piques her companion’s curiosity. 

“Oi, whatcha lookin’ at?” She asks between gulps of noodles. Rokka squeaks and pockets her phone, shaking her head. “N-Nothing! I was just speaking to Sayo-senpai… She’s been giving me guitar pointers recently, and I’ve just been wondering how to thank her.”

“Heeh… Sayo-san, huh.” Masuki wipes her face with her sleeve of any stray broth as she puts her brain to the test. Sayo, Sayo… “Roselia’s guitarist, right? She looks a lil’ stiff, don’t she? Think she ever smiles?” She says this as if part of her reputation is that she rarely smiles. Rokka lets out a weak laugh.

“Of course she does, Masuki-san… She really is nice once you get to know her! Now that Roselia seems to be less rival-y to us, it may be a good idea to get to know them…!”

“Oi, you’re sayin’ that as if I don’t know Ako or somethin’.”

“I know you know her! I meant… You know… T-The others outside of your instrument groups…”

Masuki stares at her blankly. Rokka wiggles as if feeling scrutinized. (Which she isn’t. Masuki’s just processing.) 

After a few moments, the blonde nods. “A’ight, gimme her number.”

“S-So soon?!” Rokka squeaks back immediately. They’re like a manzai duo. “A-Are you sure you don’t want me to talk to her first, or anything like that? It might be a bit strange to get a text from you out of the blue, wouldn’t it?”

Masuki leans back in her seat with a pout, glowering. “Eeeeh…. Wha’s that for, then? Don’t see why she’d have a problem with it if you two are already yappin’ it up.”

“I-It’s a delicate process!” The poor guitarist whines. “I’ll ask her about it, and… s-see where you go from there! Alright?” Masuki puffs her cheeks out.

“Fine, fine, I’ll wait.” _ I’ve got another textin’ buddy, anyway. _

  
  


* * *

_ oi, miku!! < _

_ how’re ya today! >:D < _

  
  


Sayo smiles as her phone vibrates. Even if this started off as some dumb joke, she’s come to enjoy the occassional texts from Masuki- as evidenced by how she replies almost immediately, despite other conversations being given the ‘read’ notification at times.

_ > i’m fine! practice was a bit tiring, though~ _

_ > how about you, satou-san? i hope you’re taking care of yourself~ _

… It did feel a bit odd to type in a more casual style, though. Hina was giving her pointers, but it wasn’t something she could ever be comfortable with. Nor was she ever comfortable with that nagging feeling of guilt that overtook her whenever she talked to Masuki as Miku. Because, well… That wasn’t _ her _ . That wasn’t  _ Sayo _ \- It was simply a character. For that matter, it wasn’t like an avatar on NFO. She would have to come clean eventually, wouldn’t she…?

She sighs heavily when there’s another vibration in her hand. Her heart lurches to check if it’s Masuki- And a strange mix of relief and disappointment floods over her when it’s only Asahi-san. Right, she had other people here. This was her personal number, after all. Might as well check what her fellow guitarist had to sa-

  
  


…

  
  


………

  
  


…………………

  
  


Sayo drops her phone as soon as she reads the message, eyes wide in fear.

It was a simple text, but one that made her blood run cold.

  
  


_ sayo-san, is it okay if i give masuki-san your number??  _

  
  


* * *

“... I-I’m sorry, run that by me again? Just to make sure I’m not dreaming.”   
  
“I’m pretending to be Hatsune Miku while texting Satou-san.”

Rokka adjusts her glasses. Takes them off and rubs them clean with the hem of her shirt. Puts them back on and adjusts them again after a bout of furious blinking. “O-Okay, I… That’s what I  _ thought _ you said, but I didn’t think….”

“I know. Judge me all you’d like,” Sayo takes a sip of her tea. “I know it’s extremely silly and unbecoming of me.”

Rokka… definitely didn’t expect to be having a conversation like this. Meeting outside of CiRCLE’s cafe, the younger guitarist wrings her hands together as she stares at her senior. Someone who appeared so calm, almost perfect on the surface, had frantically texted her to meet up with her after she had sent her questioning message. She thought she was in trouble for asking someone like Sayo-san to interact with someone as outgoing and almost brutish as Masuki-san, but. No.

No, this was something  _ much  _ weirder.

“I-It isn’t anythin’ like that, I promise!” She starts, waving her hands in front of her face. “I’ve just, well- This is startin’ to become a really, really weird day… ‘s like a ball was thrown into my face…”

Sayo frowns. “I’m sorry to hear that. I simply wanted to, er. Level with you about the situation- that I technically already have her number. I’m unsure what I should do. It isn’t like I’ve done this before, mind you- I would never do anything like it, but…” She trails off, staring into her mug. “I do like talking to her. Even if it’s like this- I feel I’ve gotten to know her, somewhat. Is that odd?” When she looks up again, Rokka squeaks. She looks like a cornered puppy.

“Oh, w-well… well…” There’s a sigh. “I’ll be honest, Sayo-san… I’ve got no clue what to do! ‘Specially since you’re technically talkin’ to her, but like… Not really? U-Um… Uuu...”

“Fufu, it’s alright. I understand I’m in quite a pickle, as they say.” Sayo gives her a small, reassuring (or at least trying to be) smile. Rokka still doesn’t feel  _ entirely _ at ease, but it helps her calm down slightly at the very least. 

There’s a moment of silence between them, so Rokka takes it as the perfect time to contemplate. How had she not known about this? Masuki’s usually so open about her interests- She thinks back, to that one time Pareo attempted to put a pink bear sticker on her drums, but Masuki insisted it be stationed on a notebook instead out of fear of hitting the poor thing. Or the Hanyo Usagi towel she wanted to sneak into the band’s poster design, but Chu2 ended up editing it out. Even though she tried to hide it at times, it was… Almost painfully obvious she loved cute things. Miku is a cute idol. How couldn’t it have clicked before?

But, the question was…

“Um, Sayo-san--”

“It was a dare.”

_ Such a flat answer was the cause of all of this?! _ Rokka deflates in her seat.

Sayo seems to notice this, and flushes just slightly. “Er… I’m sorry if that isn’t the answer you wanted, however- I would still like to meet up with Satou-san. Just… We’ll have to figure this out together, won’t we?”   
  
“R-Right…. Together…”

  
  


* * *

_ What an absolute flustercluck, _ Rokka thinks to herself later that night. She’s waiting for Masuki to pick up the phone, all alone in the corner of her little room. She shuffles uncomfortably, having prepared no script or anything like that. This would be completely off-the-walls improvised, and… Well, that scared her more than anything she could be confronted with.

There’s a click.

“Hullo?”

“Masuki-san! Hey… Um, so- I wanted to touch base about earlier…”

“Yeah? Wha’bout it?” She sounded so tired. Rokka feels a slight pang of guilt, because she knows a tired Masuki is a gullible Masuki. _ I’m sorry for taking advantage of you like this…! _

“W-Well… Sayo-san said her phone is usually so busy, she can’t reliably text you, so… She wants to know if you’d like to meet up sometime this week?”

Rokka crosses her fingers, and hopes to any gods above that this dumb idea works.

There’s a hum of contemplation on the other side of the line- One that quickly turns into a loud, wide yawn. “Mmmh… Yeah, sounds good t’me… Shoot me th’deets when ya get in contact with ‘er… I’mma go to bed, my old man’s been workin’ me to th’bone…”

“P-Perfect! I’ll tell her, then. Um, goodnight!” Rokka hangs up before Masuki can mumble a reply, immediately texting Sayo that she agreed with it.

On the other side of the screen, Sayo sighs in relief at the notification from Rokka and looks to her current conversation with Masuki.

_ > so this sayo person… do you know what she’s like? _

_ aaah not much,,, she an’ rokka r getting along tho so thats cool i guess!!! < _

_ gonna end up meetin with her soon probs < _

_ seems a lil scary but ill get thru it < _

_ > hmn, hm…. maybe give her a chance? you don’t know what she’s like after all. _

_ > no matter what i’ll be rooting for you!~ _

_ man,,,,, you’re the best miku < _

_ m glad we’re friends < _

_ > i’m glad too, satou-san. goodnight! _

_ g’nigh < _

Sayo goes to bed reading that last pair of texts, her face just slightly warmer than normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. soooo. hi! it's been a while huh. hahaha,,,
> 
> i definitely didn't expect it to take this long between chapters (not like many people were clambering for me to continue, this is purely self-indulgence) but I'm just happy i managed to get this out! 
> 
> don't know when next chapter will be, but i absolutely plan to finish this because i feel like i can do so much....
> 
> feel free to yell at me on twitter @hikamayas!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written multichap in so long please help me
> 
> please consider masusayo,,, if only for a moment
> 
> find me on twt @hikamayas!


End file.
